sorcerers_apprenticefandomcom-20200215-history
Drake Stone
Drake Stone was a British celebrity illusionist and a minor villain in the 2010 Disney fantasy movie The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Drake Stone was portrayed by Toby Kebbell. Biography Early Life Drake Stone was an inexperienced wizard that practiced magic, only to bring himself fame and fortune by posing as a stage magician to support his own life. When he was 15 years old and without a family, his original mentor left him alone for unknown reasons, leaving him with a copy of the Encantus, which was how he was able to learn sorcery and became a magician with a lot of fame and fortune throughout his entire life, in spite of his "abandonment issues". Meeting Horvath and Finding the Right Location for The Rising He was later recruited by Maxim Horvath to help retrieve the Grimhold. When Horvath visited him only to discover that he use his magic purely for becoming an entertainer, he chastised him for wasting such talent. Drake then agreed to lend him his hand for recovering the Grimhold, help freeing Morgana le Fay, and also in preparation for The Rising. He and Horvath were later seen in Battery Park, where they choose the park as the site of the Rising. Here, Horvath notices that Drake was distracted by his many fans who asked for his autograph. After Drake left them, Horvath stated that they will all be dead soon (presumably unless willing to be servants of Morganians), much to Drake's dismay. Horvath then told him that they need to wait until Dave Stutler was alone before they dealt with him as he places an enchanted "NYU" magnet on the Charging Bull statue (The magnet appeared earlier on Dave's fridge when he got home and surprisingly saw his old Napoleon Bonaparte school report on the door, attached with the magnet. Afterwards Horvath confronted Dave for the second time ever and he must have later taken the magnet away as evidence used for tracking down Dave.), hinting that Dave would then show up there alone. Confronting Dave in the Bathroom At New York University (NYU), Drake entered the bathroom after Dave and called him the "Prime Merlinean", which Dave does not understand. He proceeded to make fun of Dave and when Dave didn't recognise him (asking if he was in Depeche Mode) he used the Levitation Spell on Dave, then he continued his routine, asking Dave to put on his ring and hit him with his most powerful spell, which failed. Before Drake could finish, Horvath entered the bathroom and interrupted, calling Drake an idiot and asked him to watch the door. Later, Balthazar Blake used the Levitation Spell on Drake to threaten Horvath then threw him against the row of lockers. During Balthazar's fight with Horvath, Drake attempted to fire an Air Blast to send Balthazar into the Hungarian Mirror Trap on the wall mirror, but thanks to Dave's warning Balthazar turned away and the blast sent Horvath into the mirror instead. Balthazar then flicked Drake into one of the stalls (no. 3). Horvath soon got out and woke Drake. Stealing the Grimhold Drake and Horvath visited the NYU Administration Reception and retrieved Dave's file using Hypnotism on the receptionist, discovering the location of his lab. When Dave left Balthazar in frustration, Drake disguised himself as Dave and entered the lab, trapping Balthazar on a wall of circular wires. Horvath then entered the lab and used the Fog Spell to find The Grimhold hidden by the Invisibility Spell. Balthazar soon broke free and fought back. When Horvath threw three daggers at Balthazar the real Dave entered just in time and levitated them, saving Balthazar's life. Drake and Horvath escaped in their car with The Grimhold while Balthazar, Dave, and Tank the dog chased after them in their car. At the end of the chase, Drake and Horvath crushed Balthazar and Dave's car then get away. Betrayal and Death Drake lined up all the satellites used for The Rising and returned to his penthouse building in Manhattan, where he was soon betrayed by Horvath. After telling him about the "Parasite Spell", a curse originated in Haiti where "It enables one sorcerer to steal the energy from another.", Horvath quickly used the spell on Drake and stole his ring, now imbued with Drake's magic and life energy. Then Horvath attached the ring to his staff and used it to release his new ally Abigail Williams from The Grimhold. Powers and Abilities Drake Stone was a tricky, but not so tough sorcerer. Having posted as a stage magician to support his life, he was skilled mainly in illusions. Gallery ImagesCAVFFESL.jpg|Drake Stone made a Stars Wars joke: "These are not the droids you're looking for." Trivia *Drake Stone was based on real-life magician Chris Angel. Category:Morganians Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Male Characters Category:Male Sorcerers Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Deceased